Professor?
by Happy XD
Summary: T for language. Hermione comes across a badly injured man on her way back to Gryffindor tower. With the Dark Lord at his peak, the wizarding world is on the verge of war... Enjoy!
1. Lemon drops solve everything

Anyone seen the new film?? I have...

* * *

The class stopped talking as Professor Snape walked into the room, rather casually. He paused at the door and checked through the pockets in his trousers. For a second he stood there as if in thought, then strode to his desk and set down papers and a small bottle of potion. Silently he turned to the board behind him and wrote down the instructions to a simple sleeping draught. He turned back to the class with a deadly 'Get on with it' before sitting down at his desk and grading the papers.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were quite unsurprised at the Professor's behaviour- it was the same everyday. The class found themselves being ignored as they began mixing, chopping and stewing ingredients. Soon enough, small chatter had broken out, unnoticed by Snape.  
Hermione, obviously, was the first person finished. She sat back and tried to relax for the rest of their final lesson of the day. She simply gave Ron a 'do it yourself' look whenever he tried to catch her attention, and turned away. Harry swatted Ron's hand away as he made to crush tiny beetle eye's, instead of adding them whole.  
She looked around the classroom; from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, who were all trying to copy each other in a desperate bid to impress their favourite teacher, to Neville, who was visibly shaking with fear of what Snape would say when it came to testing the potions. She was relieved to find that Lavender Brown had also finished her potion, and had began helping Neville.  
Then her eyes landed on Snape. He was sitting quietly at his desk reading an essay. His brow furrowed more and more as his eyes traveled down the parchment. It ended up having a large C- scrawled on the back of it. Snape went to pick up another essay, but suddenly pulled his hand away and rubbed his left forearm as if he had been burned. Hermione knew it was the dark mark, and by the look in his eye's it was paining him a lot.  
She kept her eye's on him as he continued marking papers, stopping occasionally to rub his arm. The pain was steadily getting worse as the Dark Lord's patience was running out. Snape caught Hermione watching him as he grasped his arm. She caught his eye for a moment as he continued to unconsciously massage the dark mark, and was surprised to find that she did not earn a sneer.

The bell rang for the end of the day, and everyone hurried to the front of the class to place samples of their potions on Professor Snape's desk. He ignored them, but again caught Hermione's eye as she set down her sample.

''I think that went rather well.'' Said Ron as they slowly walked up the staircase that would take them out of the dungeons and to the Great hall for dinner. As they turned to walk into the hall, Hermione caught a glimpse of Professor Snape leaving through the old oak doors. He looked as though he was in a hurry.

''Hurry up, I'm starving!'' Said Ron as he hustled her into the hall. The enchanted ceiling was in the middle of a violent, though silent, thunder storm as lashes of rain fell but never reached the tables on which a magnificent feast had appeared.  
There was mountains of mashed potatoes and Yorkshire puddings. There was a selection of sausages and beans, pork chops and mince.  
There was gallons of gravy and pumpkin juice, slices of bread and butter.  
Ron looked on at the food in awe and in unison, he and Harry began piling their plates with anything they could reach.  
Hermione waited until they had stopped savaging the table before she made herself a tiny plate of chicken with potatoes and a Yorkshire pudding. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed Snape's absence too; he had summoned a house elf, probably to search his quarters.

''Hermione, your unusually quiet.'' Said Ginny, who was reaching for the gravy.

''Whoa, Ginny! What are you doing?! I was enjoying the silence!'' Joked Ron. He received a slap.

''Whats up?'' Asked Harry as Ginny laughed at Ron. Hermione turned to face him blankly.

''It's nothing serious.'' She said, cutting into her chicken. She found herself interrupted as she was about to take a bite.

''That doesn't matter, your my friend, I still want to know.'' Said Harry. ''Is the library closed for the rest of term?'' He joked. Ron was about to protest as Harry did not receive a slap.

''Well, if you must know, it's completely ridiculous.'' There was a short pause where Harry, Ron and Ginny looked on expectantly. ''Its Professor Snape. His dark mark is hurting him.'' She blurted out. Ron simply returned to his dinner with a sigh.

''Why are you always so bloody worried about that old sod? He's nothing but a nasty-'' Started Ron. Hermione looked at him as though she as about to set Crookshanks on him.

''Do you not understand the fact that he is here on his own free will? He can walk out and join You Know Who at any old time, but instead he stays here, wasting his time on ungrateful little gits like YOU!'' Exclaimed Hermione, before getting up from her chair and storming out of the Great hall. Numerous students and teacher's had heard what she said, but didn't know who she was talking about. The chatter of the hall continued as if nothing had happened.

''Well done.'' Said Ginny sarcastically as the hem of Hermione's robes disappeared at the door.

''What?! Cant I say anything without getting my head chewed off? Honestly!'' Said Ron, dumping his fork and knife down on his plate. He looked at Harry for reassurance.

''She'll come round.'' He said through a mouthful of mince and potatoes. Ginny looked from Harry to Ron.

''Ron, what you need to remember, is that Hermione thinks very highly of Professor Snape, especially for all he has contributed to the school. You should probably be more respectful when it comes to him.'' Said Ginny, making Harry giggle and leaving Ron feeling like crap.

* * *

Hermione sat on a squashy armchair in front of the Gryffindor common room fire and buried her nose in a book. It was at times like these that Harry and Ron knew not to disturb her, and Ron gave her a wide berth as he entered through the portrait hole with the rest of the Gryffindor's. Hermione shot a scathing look at the back of his head before returning to her book.

''You had better apologise, you know. Life will only become more difficult if you don't.'' Said Ginny to Ron later that night as they played wizards chess. There were very few people left in the common room. Harry nodded in agreement. Ron looked at them both and got up. They watched as he slowly made his way over to Hermione and sat down on a nearby armchair.  
Hermione ignored him and kept her eyes on the dark window as the rain pounded against it.

''Mione, I'm sorry. I just didn't see why you kept defending Sn- Professor Snape.'' He said. Looking down instead of straight at her. She turned her head to look at him.

''Apology accepted.'' She said as she got up from her chair. Ron rose too and they hugged. Hermione turned to leave through the portrait hole.

''Where are you off to?'' Called Ginny, peering around Harry.

''Just down to the kitchens, I didn't eat much at dinner. Don't wait up.'' She called back with a short smile.

Hermione slowly made her way down to the kitchens, just like she had said. She tickled the pear on the portrait and gained access.

''Miss Hermione!'' Called Dobby as all the house elves hurried over to assist her. ''Dobby is most happy to see you, he is!''

''Hello Dobby, where is Winky tonight?'' Asked Hermione as she pulled herself up onto a nearby bunker. Several house elves rushed over with plates of food and a pint of pumpkin juice.

''Winky is not her best Miss, Winky is still sulking, she is.'' Replied Dobby, flapping his large ears and looking up at Hermione through tennis ball sized eyes.

''That's not good.'' Said Hermione, tucking into her food. Dobby stayed with her as the other house elves rushed around cleaning. Several disappeared into the castle to clean classrooms and common rooms. Several minutes later, Hermione set her plate aside and thanked each house elf, including Winky, who just nodded and continued to sniffle in her corner. It was an improvement. The last time Hermione was in the kitchens, Winky had gave her the dirtiest of looks and promptly told her where to go. The other house elves scalded her for that.  
Hermione bade goodbye to Dobby and made her way back to Gryffindor tower.  
She thought about how Ron always had something to say about Professor Snape. Since first year, admittedly, they all thought there was something not quite right about him. And now in their last year, Hermione seemed to be the only one who thought highly of him. Harry had his reasons, and Ron was just stubborn.  
Hermione had no intention of hurrying back to Gryffindor tower, so she walked slowly through the corridors towards the entrance hall, tracing her finger along the lines of the wall.  
She turned a corner and reached the entrance hall. She was suddenly taken from her day dream as a tall, dark, soaking wet and bloodstained figure stood before her. They stared at each other for a moment, Hermione not quite knowing what to do. The man looked down at his hands, with which he had been clutching his stomach. A trickle of blood dripped from his mouth as he fell to his knees. He then dropped onto his chest.  
Hermione was frozen. She lit several torches with her wand, casting dark shadows over the unconscious figure, slumped on the hard cold floor. She slowly made her way forward, wand at the ready. Getting closer to the figure, she knelt down beside him. His robes were bloody and torn to shreads. They stuck to him and were heavy with water.

She turned the man over carefully, and gasped in horror.

* * *

Hands up if you hate me for leaving you like this?? Heh heh heh... :) Review please!!!!!!!


	2. A slight difference

Lemon Drops solve everything.

Thank you all very much for the reviews, I suppose someone had to write a story like this!

* * *

Hermione was in shock, she didn't know what to do. Professor Snape was lying on his back, ghostly white and barely breathing. His blood surrounded him on the ground and had soaked into the hem of Hermione's robes. His hair was tangled with blood from his head. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. He looked as though he had just gone twelve rounds with the womping willow. His hands were stained a brilliant shade of crimson, and lay motionless by his sides.  
Hermione tried all the healing spells she knew on him, and none worked. Tears were welling up in her eyes, she wanted to help him and there was nothing she could do, she was so frustrated with herself. In a last bid for help, she sent red sparks in every direction; up the grand staircase and along corridors, until she heard hurried footsteps and a rather loud 'what the-'.  
It was McGonagall. She looked as though she was going to deduct thousands of house points from the culprit until she laid eyes on the scene before her. She froze in horror before running over to Hermione's side.

''Severus!'' She exclaimed. Quickly, she tried to heal his wounds with every spell she knew, but none worked.

''I have already tried.'' Said Hermione solemnly. McGonagall turned to Hermione.

''This is very powerful Dark magic we are dealing with. Even if you wanted to, there is nothing you can do to help him. Only Albus can...'' She said the last sentence more to herself than anyone else. She cast her patronus and sent it to Dumbledore before levitating Severus to the Hospital wing, signalling Hermione to follow.

''I will need to know what you saw, my dear.'' She said as they hurried to the hospital wing. As they got there, they burst through the doors, giving Madam Pomfrey the fright of her life. McGonagall gently dropped Severus onto a nearby bed and Madam Pomfrey bustled forward with an armful of potions and ointments.  
Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, as if he had just flew to the Hospital wing. McGonagall and Hermione stood in silence as Pomfrey removed what was left of the torn robes to reveal a scarred and bloody body. The Dark Mark was black as ever.

''Severus?'' Said Dumbledore as he bent over the unconscious potions master. The rest of his words were inaudible as he bent closer and began whispering in an unknown language. He ran his wand up and down Severus's body, with no reply. After a few seconds, Dumbledore turned to Hermione, the old spark in his eye was gone.

''There is nothing you can do Madam Pomfrey, he will wake soon, and not in the best of moods.'' Said Dumbledore over his shoulder.

''When is he ever in a good mood?'' She said, applying bandages and ointments to Severus's body. She removed his trousers and threw them into a waste bin at the side of the bed, leaving him quite undignified in his underwear. She dripped a potion onto his stomach, emitting smoke from his wound and closing the skin. She then bandaged it along with the Dark Mark on his left arm, in case anyone was to see it.  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore to find him looking straight into her eyes, reading her mind. She looked at him as if he was crazy. He then clapped a rather large hand on her shoulder.

''Lemon drop?'' He offered. Hermione was certainly confused. The look in her eyes told Dumbledore that he had some explaining to do.

''My dear, what you have seen tonight must not be discussed in a room full of people, I trust you understand?'' He said in a friendly way.

''Of course.'' Hermione wasn't stupid. ''His Dark Mark was paining him in potions, I saw it.'' Realisation played across Dumbledore's face. It had been hurting him during the lesson... and he couldn't simply walk out...

''It seems Severus has merely been punished for being late. Voldemort never has had much patience.'' The Dark Lord punished death eaters for being late?  
A groan pierced the silence and everybody turned around to see the potions master remove himself from the wretched bed. He sat in the side with his bare feet on the cold floor. Hermione could see scars scattered all over his body; large long ones, and even burns.  
He took one large hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Why do I always end up in this bloody place? And where are my clothes?!'' He grumbled. Looking up, he saw Dumbledore, with an annoying twinkle in his eye, McGonagall with a furrowed brow and between them, a brown eyed, bushy haired Gryffindor. His expression softened the tiniest bit as they looked at each other.

''That was quick.'' Said Dumbledore, talking about the potions masters' recovery. ''Lemon drop, m'boy?'' He asked, offering a small bag of the sweets. Severus looked as though he wanted to hex Dumbledore into next week. Dumbledore got the message, and slapped Severus on the back, earning a grimace. He then left the Hospital wing with McGonagall and walked back to their quarters.

''He could have been caught Albus.'' Said McGonagall in a concerned tone. ''He needs to tell us when he is going to a meeting. What if one day he goes, and doesn't come back? Albus, it has to stop!''

''Minerva.'' He replied in a rather serious tone. ''If Voldemort suspected Severus, would he still be here? He is a grown man now, he can take care of himself.'' He added with a twinkle.

''If only your words of wisdom would reassure me.'' She replied as their robes swished round a corner.

''Don't they? Why Minerva my dear, you have changed over the years.'' He joked.

''In more ways than one, and so has Severus. His punctuality was never this bad when he was a boy.'' She replied, rubbing a stitch in her side. They soon reached McGonagall's quarters.

''Here we are my dear.'' Said Dumbledore, stopping at the door. McGonagall still looked unconvinced about Severus. ''I can assure you that while I am headmaster at this school, no harm will come to anyone within it.'' McGonagall smiled in reply.

''Lemon drop?'' Asked Dumbledore. MgGonagall slammed the door in his face and he walked away with the twinkle shining brightly in his eye.

In the Hospital wing Severus was being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey. She was swabbing all the patches of dry blood and trying to remove debris from Severus's hair when he held up one large hand.

''Cut it off.'' There was a pause. ''Not all of it, just the... these bits'' He said as he felt around for a particularly bloody clump of hair. Cutting off 'these bits' meant cutting off most of his hair, which Madam Pomfrey then cleansed with a wave of her wand. His hair was now short and untidy like Harry's, much to Severus's displeasure. He neatened it out with a wave of his own wand.  
_Why the devil is she still here?_ He asked himself. _I suppose I better thank her...  
_Hermione was beginning to wonder the same thing herself, why _was _she still there? Why was she gaping at the potions master like a bloody trout? She shook her head at herself and made to leave for the door when a deep voice stopped her.

''Wait.'' Said Professor Snape. He went behind a screen to dress into clean robes (that Madam Pomfrey seemed to keep for him) before emerging, looking as menacing as ever as he sorted his cuffs.

''Allow me to escort you to Gryffindor tower.'' He said. Hermione waited until he reached the door and held it open for her. There was an awkward silence as they walked through the corridors, Severus's robes billowing behind him. With shorter hair, Hermione could see the darkness of his eyes, and the severe lines on his face. His eyebrows seemed permanently placed in a slight frown.  
Hermione inwardly sighed in relief as they reached the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was snoring loudly in her picture. Severus rapped on it with his knuckles, waking her up and spilling her wine all down herself.

''What in bloody Merlin's name are you playing at?!'' She said before noticing Severus.

''Ah, Professor Snape, such a pleasant surprise!'' She sang, batting her eyelashes wildly. Severus rolled his eyes without Hermione noticing and inclined his head. He waited before Hermione had given the Fat Lady the password and was halfway inside before saying;

''Miss Granger.'' Hermione turned around quickly. ''Thank you.'' And he strode off. The words hit Hermione square in the face like an out of control bludger and the portrait hole closed.  
She made her way slowly to the girl's dormitory and closed the curtains around her bed before changing out of her blood covered robes and into her pink jammies.

* * *

Review? I would have put more into this one, but it would fit better in another chapter :)


End file.
